OS la bibliothèque
by Imaginaire-de-kiki
Summary: Un samedi soir dans une bibliothèque. Une rencontre qui va tout changer...
1. Chapter 1

_**Un petit OS que j'ai écrit comme ça. **_

_**Pour toutes celles qui suivent Nouvelle vie, je ne vous oublie pas mais je suis en grand manque d'inspiration pour cette histoire en ce moment.**_

_**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisse pas tomber. Je la finirai.**_

_**Pour vous faire patienter, voilà un OS que j'avais commencé il y a quelques temps et que j'ai terminé aujourd'hui.**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Kiki**_

* * *

Nous étions samedi soir. Et, une fois de plus, j'étais à la bibliothèque. Ces deux derniers mois, j'y avais passé quasiment toutes mes soirées. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais un peu comme chez moi, ici. Tout le personnel me connaissait. J'étais étudiante en littérature. Je voulais devenir journaliste ou écrivain. Les livres étaient ma plus grande passion. J'aimais cet univers silencieux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler pour s'exprimer. Quand je lisais, j'étais comme déconnectée de la réalité, je plongeais entièrement dans l'histoire et j'occultais tous les sons extérieurs. Lorsque j'étais prise dans un livre,on pouvait essayer de me parler, je n'entendais pas.

Et ce soir, j'étais justement dans une de ces lectures passionnantes. L'histoire ne paraissait pas au premier abord très élaborée, une histoire d'amour entre une adolescente et un vampire. Ce n'était pas mon genre de lecture habituelle mais cette saga était un tel événement médiatique, que je me devais de le lire. Et dès les premières pages, j'étais accroc. J'étais en train de lire le troisième tome alors que je n'avais commencé la lecture du premier qu'hier. Je n'en revenais pas. D'accord, je savais que je lisais plus vite que la moyenne mais je n'arrivais pas à refermer le livre. Je lisais en mangeant, en marchant (ce qui n'était pas toujours facile), et je l'avoue également aux toilettes. J'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture que je n'entendis pas quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je dévorais chaque page, j'en étais au moment où le vampire dépose la fille pour qu'elle passe la soirée avec son meilleur ami loup-garou. C'était déchirant pour le vampire mais il était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. C'était romantique et j'adorais.

Mais je fus sortie de ma lecture en sursaut car je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête de mon livre pour voir à qui appartenait cette main. Et mon Dieu, je fus éblouie. Cette main appartenait à l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était grand et musclé. Je pouvais voir ses pectoraux si bien dessinés à travers son tee-shirt moulant. Il avait une mâchoire carrée et un nez fin. Et ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant. Ses cheveux d'un châtain roux étaient coiffés dans un désordre organisé. Il me regardait avec désir ? Ce pouvait-il être du désir ? Pourtant je n'étais pas du genre à attirer le désir d'un homme.

J'étais plutôt banale, assez petite, mince, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons, des plus classiques. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger. Et quelles lèvres ! Charnues à souhait, donnant irrésistiblement envie de les embrasser. Je devais me reprendre, je sentais déjà que ma culotte était complètement trempée rien qu'en le regardant. Je ne devais pas fantasmer sur lui, je ne le connaissais même pas et il ne devait rien me demander de plus que l'endroit où pouvait se trouver tel ou tel livre. Je me repris et écoutai enfin le merveilleux son de sa voix.

- ...ici souvent ?

Je n'avais entendu que la fin se sa phrase. Je sentis mes joues rougir montrant mon embarras. Fichue réaction !

- Pardon ?

- J'étais en train de vous demander si vous veniez ici souvent ?

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien …

Je le vis rougir également. C'était tellement mignon. Et ça le rendait encore plus attirant.

_Reprends toi Bella_. …

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aborder les filles comme ça, mais... ça fait un petit moment que je vous observe et … euh … je vous trouve très jolie.

Hein ! Il me trouve jolie et ça fait un moment qu'il me regarde. Oh ! J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de grimace ou autre chose d'embarrassant.

- Et bien, merci.

- Je... Je voulais savoir si...vous voudriez sortir...un soir.. avec moi ?

J'avais bien entendu ce que j'avais cru entendre ? Il venait de me demander de sortir avec lui ! Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Et je m'empourprais encore plus.

_Aller, ne le fait pas attendre, il va croire que tu n'es pas intéressée._

Mais est-ce que je suis intéressée ? C'est vrai qu'il était beau mais …

_Oh arrêtes de te prendre la tête, vis le moment présent !_

- Euh ...Oui, pourquoi pas.

_Tu vois quand tu veux._

- Super. Et au fait je m'appelle Edward.

- Moi c'est Bella.

- Et bien, je suis vraiment enchanté de vous rencontrer Bella.

- On pourrait peut être se tutoyer ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, je t'en prie.

Il prit place sur la chaise juste à coté de la mienne.

- Alors, comme ça, tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oui, j'adore lire et je trouve l'ambiance des bibliothèques apaisante. Je suis amoureuse des livres.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il va te prendre pour une folle._

- Enfin... je veux dire que j'aime la lecture.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de lire. Ça avait l'air de vraiment te plaire.

- Eclipse. C'est le tome 3 d'une saga.

- Oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais je ne les ai jamais lu . C'est bien ?

- Oui, c'est prenant comme lecture,on a du mal à décrocher car on veut toujours connaître la suite. Mais c'est plus pour les filles car c'est quand même une histoire d'amour à la base.

- Et pourquoi les garçons n'aimeraient-ils pas les histoires d'amour ?

- Je sais pas, souvent, ils préfèrent les histoires où il y a beaucoup d'action, avec des bagarres, des courses poursuites. Non ?

- Et bien peut être les garçons en général mais moi je préfère les histoires où se mêlent amour, romantisme et avec un texte profond.

- Oh ! Alors je suis sûre que ces livres te plairaient.

- Il faudra que je me les achète.

- Je peux te les prêter si tu veux.

- J'aimerais bien.

- Alors tiens. Je te passe déjà le un et le deux et dès que j'ai terminé le trois, je te le ferais passer.

- Merci. Mais je devrais peut être prendre ton numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir te les rendre quand j'aurai fini.

- Oui. Attends.

Je pris un bout de papier et un stylo que j'avais dans mon sac et notai mon numéro de portable.

- Tiens.

- Merci. Je vais le conserver précieusement.

Et il m'offrit un magnifique sourire en coin, qui me fit complètement craquer. Si je n'écoutais pas mon côté raisonnable, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus. Je me sentis à nouveau m'empourprer face aux pensées peu chastes que j'avais en ce moment.

- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu penses ?

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Sont-elles si inavouables ?

- Oui. Elles le sont.

- Tu me donnes encore plus envie de les connaître.

- Mais je ne te les dirais pas.

- S'il te plait.

Il se pencha en avant, me suppliant de son regard. Il était encore plus beau quand il me regardait ainsi. Il me faisait fondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister et c'en était flippant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ce soir et pourtant j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Je me sentais bien avec lui et je sais que j'aurais pu discuter des heures avec lui sans me lasser. J'avais cette irrésistible envie de le toucher et de le sentir tout contre moi. Son parfum, une touche sucrée de miel et de cannelle, me faisait tourner tous mes sens. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister et je n'en avais pas envie. Je lui répondis donc honnêtement quitte à passer pour une idiote ou une perverse.

- Ne prends pas peur ou ne me prends pas pour une folle mais j'étais en train de penser que si je ne m'écoutais pas, je t'aurai déjà sauté dessus.

- Hum...intéressant.

- Ça y est, tu me prends pour une folle.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Ça voulait dire quoi alors ce « intéressant » ?

- J'étais juste en train de penser la même chose que toi.

- Quoi ?

- Je me disais aussi que j'avais très envie de te sauter dessus, pour reprendre tes mots.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu parais étonnée ?

- Et bien, oui je le suis.

- Et pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il ?

- Parce que je... ne suis pas une personne très désirable. Je suis plutôt banale.

- Tu es tout le contraire de banale. Tu es très attirante par ta beauté naturelle. Tes cheveux ont une couleur magnifique et tes yeux donnent envie de se noyer dedans. Et tu es très sexy quand tu lis, et tu ignores totalement à quel point, ce qui te rend encore plus désirable.

Oh la vache ! Le mec le plus beau de la Terre me trouve désirable et sexy. C'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver. C'est ça, je suis en train de rêver parce que je me suis endormie sur mon livre, et je vais bientôt me réveiller.

- Bella ? Ça va ?

Je ne répondais pas à quoi bon continuer alors que je savais que j'allais me réveiller.

- Bella ? Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Excuses moi. Tu veux bien ?

Il avait l'air perdu et vraiment désolé. Je devais lui répondre.

- Tu n'as rien dit de mal, c'est juste que je sais que c'est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller, alors à quoi bon continuer.

- Tu n'es pas en train de rêver. Je suis vraiment là. Et tout ce que je viens de te dire, je le pensais réellement.

- Je ne te crois pas. Je suis sûre que je suis en train de rêver, car c'est exactement ce que tu aurais répondu dans mon rêve.

- Très bien. Alors je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas dans un rêve.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander comment il comptait s'y prendre pour me convaincre, que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser doux. Et c'en était enivrant. Je ressentais la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres contre le miennes. Je sentis le bout de sa langue caresser mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui donnais immédiatement. Sa langue entama un ballet avec la mienne. Et le baiser ce fut plus pressant. Un flot de sensations m'envahit. Si c'était un rêve, c'était le plus beau que j'ai jamais fait. Et si c'était la réalité, c'était la plus merveilleuse chose qui m'était arrivée. Mais j'écartais cette possibilité, car jamais une chose pareille ne pouvait m'arriver dans la réalité. J'étais du genre à trébucher sur un cailloux imaginaire, à m'effondrer de tout mon long devant une foule de gens, à me faire courser par un chien et encore tout un tas de choses embarrassantes au plus haut point, mais je n'étais pas du tout le genre de personnes à qui on faisait des compliments et encore moins qu'on embrasse sans raison dans une bibliothèque.

C'est haletant qu'il mit fin au plus incroyable baiser de toute ma vie. Il plongea son sublime regard dans le mien. Ses yeux exprimaient encore plus de désir que tout à l'heure. Était-ce possible ?

- Alors, crois-tu toujours que tu es en train de rêver ?

- Oui, car comment expliquerais-tu qu'un garçon comme toi ai envie d'embrasser une fille comme moi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, il me semble. Mais étant donné que tu ne me crois toujours pas et que tu es persuadé d'être dans un rêve, verrais -tu un inconvénient à me suivre derrière les étagères, au fond là-bas ?

Il était en train de me demander de le suivre dans le coin le plus tranquille de la bibliothèque, là où jamais personne ne va tellement les livres qui y sont entreposés sont inintéressants. J'étais définitivement en train de rêver. Alors tant que je rêvais, autant vivre mon rêve à fond.

- Autant faire que ce rêve soit merveilleux. Je ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à te suivre. Bien au contraire, j'en ai très envie.

Il me prit la main, et m'aida à me lever. Il nous dirigea vers les étagères en question et une fois arrivés, il me plaqua contre celles-ci. Et m'embrassa avec fougue. Nos langues se livrèrent une bataille effrénée. Je sentis ses mains prendre possession de mon corps. Il laissait une traînée brûlante derrière chacune de ses caresses. Je m'embrasai complètement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant et c'était incroyable. J'avais passé mes mains dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus si c'était possible. Je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi au travers de ses vêtements. J'avançais mon bassin vers le sien afin d'obtenir une légère friction entre nos deux sexes.

J'avais besoin de plus. Je levai une jambe puis l'autre, entourant ainsi sa taille. Sa bouche parcourait mon cou, descendant à la naissance de mes seins qu'il prit en main avant de les mordiller par dessus mon pull.

Il me déshabilla avec urgence, puis je fis de même pour lui. Il était encore plus magnifique nu devant moi. Ce rêve était des plus fantastiques. J'espérais de tout cœur ne pas me réveiller, jamais.

Après avoir balayé mon corps d'un regard appréciateur, il replongea sur ma bouche, déposa ses mains en coupe sur mes fesses et me souleva avant de me pénétrer. Je poussai un râle de plaisir. C'était divin. Je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras, nos corps imbriqués à la perfection.

Il donna d'abord un rythme lent à ses va-et-vient, puis il accéléra à ma demande. Le chaleur dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir un feu brûlant et me faire hurler son nom. Quelques poussées de plus et Edward libéra sa jouissance en murmurant mon prénom.

Il me reposa sur le sol, me soutenant toujours un peu afin que je ne m'effondre pas. Après nous être rhabillés, je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Merci, soufflai-je. Merci pour ce merveilleux rêve. Maintenant, je peux me réveiller sans regrets.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Bella. Ce fut un moment magique mais bien réel. Crois-moi. Mais s'il te plait, j'aimerai poursuivre cet instant, alors, accepterai-tu de venir dîner avec moi ? Je ne me sens pas capable de te quitter, j'ai envie de rester à tes côtés.

Alors là, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Si ce n'était pas un rêve, pourquoi voulait-il être avec moi ?

_T'en as pas marre de te poser toujours mille questions ? Qui sont, soit dit en passant, complètement inutiles._

Ok, vivre le moment présent sans trop réfléchir, je devrais être capable de le faire. Et j'avais plus qu'envie aussi de rester près de lui. Alors oubliant mon côté rationnel, je pris la main qu'il me tendait pour me lancer dans... Peu importe dans quoi c'était, j'allais m'y jeter avec bonheur.

* * *

_**Alors ?**_

_**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis...**_


	2. Pub

_**Je viens faire un peu de pub pour un forum que je trouve génial.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_http(:)/fanfics-france(.)bb-fr(.)com/ enlever les parenthèses_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_C'est un forum consacré aux fanfics en tout genre. Vous pourrez en lire et en écrire sur les livres, séries, films, dessin-animés/mangas que vous désirez._**

**_Il y a du lemon et du orange, pour contenter tout le monde._**

**_Le forum est encore tout neuf mais nous avons besoin de membres pour le faire vivre. Alors si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas et venez nous rejoindre. Parlez-en autour de vous._**

**_Et un autre forum consacré à The Vampire Diaries. Si vous aimez la série TV vous adorerez ce forum_**

**_

* * *

_****http(:)/vdf-show(.)1fr1(.)net/ enlever les parenthèses**

* * *

**_Merci à vous toutes, vous êtes géniales, je ne vous le direz jamais assez._**

**_A très vite._**

**_Bises_**

**_Kiki_**


End file.
